


Detroit: Become Human One Shots

by TheAmazingGerby



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingGerby/pseuds/TheAmazingGerby
Summary: A collection of Detorit: Become Human short stories.





	1. PROTECTION Connor x Reader

Always, ALWAYS you had hated Gavin Reed. He was a stuck up asshole who always got what he wanted and it pissed you off. He never should have never gotten to the position he's in because he's power hungry and abuses his authority whenever he gets the chance. It was your personal mission to wear him down one way or another. There were times where you'd make a snide remark that would get under his skin and make him think - demean him just a little bit. You knew it was never nice to put someone else down, but no one ever stood up to the office bully, you were the only one who attempted to.

There was one time that Reed went too far and made you snap. You hated the way he treated Connor. He treated him like he was his own personal slave, like he owned him services just because he was an android. You could hear him demanding Connor around while Hank was in the Captian's office. All Connor was trying to do was explore the office while he was waiting. He didn't ask for Reed's idiotic behavior.

At your desk you clenched your fists while scrolling through paperwork and files. No one deserved to be yelled at like that, android or not. Hell, no one deserved to be around Reed that long, no one could tolerate it. 

If you were in a cartoon, steam would have been rolling out of your ears. You were fuming mad and it was visible. You tried to bite your tongue, you tried to hold back but that wasn't who you were. You had to speak up. There was no way in hell that you were going to let that asshole push anyone around any longer. You had finally had enough of his bullshit. 

Not so calmly, you walked over into the small break area where Reed, Connor, and another officer were. The other officer just sat by and said nothing, it looked like they had no intent of stopping the situation. 

You threw yourself in front of Connor, him still towering over you but you were determined to be protective over him. "Look, Reed," you shoved your pointer finger in the middle of his chest and glared deep into his soul, "Connor doesn't owe you anything. He doesn't have to do anything for you. You want coffee? I'll go get it for you." There was an evil smirk spread across your face. 

Before Reed had the chance to say no you went over to the coffee machine and picked up a small paper cup, pouring a fair amount off coffee inside. Confidently walking back to the asshole, you mentally debated about what you were going to do with the coffee you got him. It didn't take long before you landed on your final decision. 

Standing in front of Reed you went to hand him his coffee cup, but before he could grab it you poured it onto the ground with a bright, innocent smile on your face. "Here's your coffee. Lick it up like the animal you are." You spat with venom in your voice. "And if I *ever* hear or see you try to push anyone around again, especially Connor, the hot coffee will be in your face and it won't be pleasant on your end." 

"Fucking plastic lover." Reed sneered. You rolled your eyes at his behavior, want to kick the shit out of him.

Connor opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him. "This is your once chance to fuck off before this gets worse for you, Reed." With that, he walked out without much of a struggle. You turned to Connor and smiled at him. "I'm sorry he treated you like that. Don't let him tell you what to do or who you are. Don't let *anyone* tell you who you are." You laid your hand lightly on Connor's right cheek, making sure he knew you meant what you had said. His LED flashed yellow for a moment until you took your hand off his cheek. 

"Thank you, (F/N), but I could have handled him myself." He stated very matter-of-factly. You knew that he could have, he had done it before but you felt the need to. You wanted to protect Connor. Something inside you needed you to step up for him and others. 

You smiled at Connor. "I know you could have. Hank would have killed me if I stood by and did nothing," it was a partial truth, but you had to lie to him and yourself of why you really intervened, "we all have a mutual hatred for that guy. He needed to be put in his place. Have a good day, Connor. You know where to find me if you need anything." You patted his shoulder as you walked away and back to your desk. As much as you wanted to hang around the new office android you still had work that needed to be done and turned in. 

Just as you sit down Hank exists the Captian's office. 

"(L/N), Don't think that I didn't see what you did. Keep yourself in check." The Captain shouted at you from across the room. All you did was smile and sent a sarcastic salute his way. No way in hell were you in any way sorry about what you did. No one was going to make you feel that way.


	2. LOVE Connor x Reader

You had been working with Connor for months now. You knew him before your father, Hank, did. He was very different from the other androids that you had met in the past. Working with him brought new opportunities to you and the other detectives for cases and solving unsolved crimes. It was exciting to you that he was being brought to the station for use, but many others found him to be a nuisance. Helping to develop him at CyberLife was a joy to you knowing that you were going to be helping stop crime with the RK800 model. But something you didn't expect was to develop strong feelings towards the android while working with him and helping to develop him. Was something wrong with you that you had feelings for an android who had no sense of human emotions? You long wondered to yourself on countless occasions if you were crazy or had something wrong with you for experiencing such feelings. 

Many time you had grown frustrated whenever Connor would run off and go against commands from your father while hunting down deviants. It was something that you tried not to show, but you knew the dangers of him running off - he could get seriously injured, or worse. You knew that if he died his memory would just be uploaded into a new Connor model, but knowing that he "died" in some way or another would kill you on the inside and out. You cringed everytime he would sustain a small injury, death would mean losing a part of your friend. At least that was what you labeled him for your own sanity.

A new case had popped up in the middle of the night. Connor had showed up at your father's house to wake the both of you up. He was on his way to your house once he had got the address of the place. Due to neither of you answering the door, he had broken the kitchen window to a passed out Hank. You were sound asleep in your bed while Connor had found your father passed out on the ground. You never heard a thing, including barks from the large dog Sumo and your father's mantle loud groans. At least until you heard your father bouncing off the halls quietly yelling things at what seemed to you to be another person. Sleepily, you rolled out of bed with a blanket still wrapped around you to peer out if your bedroom door and into the hallway. There you saw two people, one your father and the other appeared to be Connor. You stumbled into the bathroom where you saw the two figures disappear into. Upon entering you saw your father in the shower with the water running and Connor watching. 

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Your father yelled while you were moments away from tiredly stumbling in.

"Connor?" You yawned, "what are you doing here?" Eyes squinted, you analyzed the android while he analyzed you. 

The android flashed a small smile as a greeting to you. "Good evening, (F/N). Neither of you had responded to the calls from the station about a case so I decided to come and get you both." He continued to analyze you from head to toe, taking in all of your sleepy features. He had never seen you in such a way and was intrigued by your new look. On the other hand, he looked as flawless as usual. "Did you know that your father was playing Russian Roulette?" There seemed to be genuine concern in his voice as he spoke about you father. 

You rolled your eyes, not surprised by your father's actions. "Really dad?" You snap, looking past Connor and at the slumped figure of your father sitting in the bathtub now soaking wet. 

He shrugged his shoulders. "At least I passed out before I pulled the trigger and actually killed myself." 

"Your drinking habit is already killing you." You mumbled under your breath just loud enough for yourself to hear it. "Where are we goingtonight, Connor?" 

"An android sex club." My dad responded for our assistant. You rolled your eyes once again, you knew damn well he was only going because of what it entailed. 

You smiled and nodded. "Wonderful. I'll get dressed. Connor, be a dear and grab clothes for dad?" You rest your arm on the androids shoulder for a moment as a thank you before walking out and into your room. 

Once in your room, you close your door behind you, leaving a small grab as usual and walk over to your dresser. Out of habit you grab a grey blouse and black pants. This was your usual outfit from a day to day basis. As you stopped down and redressed you swore that you saw someone watching you briefly through the crack in your door. You decided to brush it off as nothing, hurriedly got dressed, and threw your hair into a quick bun. 

Upon exiting your room again you find your father and Connor waiting for you in the livingroom. Sumo was licking Connor all over and loving the attention he was getting. The dog always acted like we never payed attention to him. 

"Dad, how did you get the kitchen so dirty again? You and me are going to have a serious talk later." You said while peering into the kitchen and crossing your arms over your chest. It was obvious that you were not happy with the actions of your father. You knew why he was upset, yet he needed to find a different outlet for his anger and frustration. One of these times he'll actually pull the trigger and the gun will shoot, or he'll drink himself into a coma. Or worse yet. Death. It was like he had only thought of Cole and not you. Sometimes you wondered if he loved you the way he once did, to you, it seemed like Cole still consumed his life years after his death. You still were not over the fact of your brother's death, but you didn't let it consume you and you didn't give into the many temptations that presented themselves. 

Without another word we piled into my father's car with the boys sitting up front and me in the back seat. You were more than happy to take the back seat. It meant you could stare at Connor without him really noticing. You were positive that he knew you were looking, but it didn't stop you. 

We pulled up to a building downtown with neon purple lights labeled, 'Eden Club'. 

"Sexiest androids in town," your father started, ready to tease Connor, "Now I know why you insisted on coming here." 

You rolled your eyes at your father's comment. He was the one so egar to come, not Corror. All Connor was trying to do was to get your father to do his job and care about it for once.

Walking through the short hall of bright purple LED screens made me slightly uncomfortable with the flashing, enticing words and the pictures of android women in lingerie. Being there with you father and the android you had feelings with made you on edge and uncomfortable, but as much as you tried to hide it, it was even more visible than ever. 

Next was the small hall of "choose your own" androids. They were androids who you could choose from for your own personal enjoyment. They had their bodies on display for all to see. The men were in just brief and the women were a bra and thong. Although they were androids it still made you uncomfortable seeing that you personally viewed them as equals - as humans. 

"Connor," your father yelled, catching you off guard, "the duck are you doing." It wasnt as much of a question as it was a statement. 

Connor's head snapped to your father whom you were standing next to. He was suddenly pulled away from the other androids he was looking at to see your soft smile. "Coming, Lieutenant."

The androids dancing on the poles didn't help me much either. It seemed as if that was all they were programmed to do. 

"It's that room there. Oh, uh by the way... Gavin's in there too." Another officer informed us. 

You rolled your eyes. There was a burning passion of hate for Gavin deep inside of you and you weren't afraid to show it. The man had tried to come into you, flirt with you, he's even attempted to blackmail you because you wouldn't give him what he wanted. He was an ungrateful asshole you didn't deserve what he had in life. You understood why he was such a lonely person. No one wanted to be around his arrogant self for more than a few minutes, and you and your father were no exception. In fact, you both probably hated him more than everyone else combined.

Your father let out a huff at the news he received. "Oh great." You knew that he was not happy one bit.

All three of us walked into the room at once. Of course Gavin noticed immediately. Just hearing his voice threw your whole day off course, it sounded like nails on a chalk board. Seeing him made you want to hurl yourself off a bridge. Death was more welcomed than working with him.

"Lieutenant Amderson, (F/N), and their plastic pet... The duck are you three doing here?" Mentally you tried to tune out his voice. You knew that was best if you wanted to get anything done here.

You started to shift around uncomfortably next to your father. You could feel Connor just slightly behind you, making you feel just the slightest more safe. For a moment you could have sworn Connor had given your upper arm a light touch as if trying to calm you, but you couldn't have been sure because so much was going on in your mind.

Connor steps forward in front of me and speaks up. "We've been assigned all cases involving androids." He stated very matter-of-factly.

Gavin snickered. "Oh yeah? Well, you're wasting your time. Just got some pervert who, uh, got more action than he could handle." 

Upon hearing that you quickly scanned the scene. There was a woman android sitting up against the wall, and a man laying on the bed. There was no blood on the man, or any signs of struggle really. But something told you that more was happening than what appeared to me. And you knew the person who was going to prove it: Connor. 

"We'll have a look any way, if you don't mind." You said with a sly smirk, try to throw off the investigator that you hated so dearly. 

Gavin sneered directly at me, his face reading more hostile than before. Was it perhaps because you challenged his theory? Was it yourshyness? Was it because Connor was around? You shrugged your shoulders, not truly caring. If he was gone from the scene, you were happy that you no longer had to deal with him and his stuck up attitude. Maybe you might would be saved after all. 

"Come on, let's go. It's, uh, starting to smell of booze in here." With that, he walked out, making sure to bump Connor's shoulder on the way out.

You turned around a leaned out of the door frame. "Remember Gavin, those who pick on others don't get very far in life. Besides," you had caught his attention. He stopped walking to turn back to you and listened to what you had to say, "it's obviously that your compensating for something. All the good looking androids here must be making you insecure." Your bottom lip was pushed out to form a fake pout, but the look in your eyes said something much more cynical. It could even be heard in your tone of voice and he noticed and flipped you off, but you also returned the favor. 

"(F/N), I have never heard you speak in such a manner. You really are the lieutenant's daughter." For a second you thought you saw Connor's LED flash yellow for a second, but a sweet, genuine smile flashed across you face as a response to Connor. Your father had wandered over and put his arm around your shoulder giving you a small squeeze signifying that he was proud of you and your actions. He was happy to be your father. 

Connor began to do what he does best and analyzed the crime scene. With the adrenaline of the previous conversation wearing off and still the uneasiness from earlier, you wanted to leave as fast as possible. You wrapped your arms around yourself to attempt to comfort yourself, but it didn't help. From the corner of your eye you saw Connor tasting the blue blood like he normally does and your father reacting poorly to it again. It helped you feel slightly calmer but you needed to get out. 

"Dad? Can I please have the keys to the car?" You pulled him away from his thoughts and the investigation. "I'm not feeling well." That was the easiest excuse that you thought of, one that he at least would believe. Maybe Connor would as well. After all, your face was flushed, yet you were paler than usual, and you had uncomfortable body language. 

Surprisingly your father asked no questions and tossed the keys to you and Connor continued to run his investigation. It made you feel good that you didn't have to explain yourself to either of them. You had been acting strangely since you all had first arrived which worked to your advantage. 

You slowly walked out to the car and hopped.into the back seat. It was a chilly night so you decided to put the keys in the ignition and start the car. If your father complained about you wasting his gas, you'd give him the gas money, but it was too cold to sit on a car without it running. You were positive you father would rather have you waste his gas than freeze to death while they continue their investigation inside.

While you say in the slightly warm vehicle, you took your phone out and began to scroll through your social medias. There wasn't too much to see besides everyone posting about deviants, and to be honest, you were quite tired of hearing about them. It was bad enough that you had to was ork to catch them although you believed that they were also alive. It was something you had to hide. It would break your heart each time anyone caught a deviant. You knew better than they did of what was going on in their brain. The other officers didn't see things like you, they chose to be ignorant. A part of you wanted to still be inside just in case they found the deviant. You wanted to know its story, if you could help it but everything else was so off that you needed to be in the car.

Time few by and before you knew it the boys were heading out of the building empty handed. The detective in you frowned at the sight but on the inside you were happy that she managed to get away for now. 

Connor hopped into the back seat with you in order to analyze you because he didn't have time before. Your eyebrows were knit together and there was a slight from on your face. You hoped that he wasn't going to out you for lying. You've gone this long.

"(F/N), your body temperature is normal. Perhaps it's from being in the cool car that you've cooled down. You need to get home and get some rest. That is the only way you can get better." Connor informed you.

Mentally you wiped the sweat off your brow. You nodded to him and buckled yourself up before your father began to drive off. Next to you, you felt a light brush on your shoulder but when you looked over, Connor was staring out the window observing the world around him. You turned your attention back to the front window, watching your father drive you all home. Again you felt something, but this time it was on your hand. Connor's hand was just hovering over yours. It seemed as if he was deciding on what to do. As much as you wanted to grab it and pull him close, you wanted him to make his own decision. 

Much to your dismay, you pull up to house and your father parks the car in front. When all three of you enter Sumo woofs happily and bombards you wanting all the love you could give. 

You decided to wave goodnight to the boys and head to bed. Quickly you changed into a baggy t-shirt and shorts and let your hair down. As exhausted as you were, you couldn't fall asleep. All you could do was toss and turn, nothing you did could comfort you. At least that was until your door opened to reveal a very much awake Connor. 

"(F/N), are you awake?"

You say up and nodded in conformation. "What do you need, Connor?" You asked sweetly. 

He invited himself in and shut the door behind him. Rather quickly he made his way to your bed and set on the edge of it, careful trying not to push any boundaries with you. "Can I ask you a question?" You nodded, knowing he was going to ask anyway. "You were not sick at the club, am I correct? You seemed uncomfortable to be in such a place with your own father."

You let out a sigh of defeat and your shoulders lowered themselves. "You're correct. The whole place made me feel weird."

"I could tell." He admitted. 

You smiled lightly. "I guess I can never fool you as hard as I might try." A laugh passed your lips. "Connor, -- Nevermind."

Connor looked at you with his deep brown puppydog eyes. You loved those eyes more than anything in the whole entire world. You wished that there was some way that you could express your feelings towards him but he was just an android. Suddenly you decided to throw all caution out the metaphorical window. You scooted close to Connor to the point where you were almost touching. 

"I'm going to do something, okay?" You announced, preparing him for something. There was so much doubt filing through your mind that you wanted to throw your sudden plan out the window. You thought it was probably for the best but you still followed through. You grabbed Connor's face and quickly planted a kiss on his lips. He didn't react, but that didnt surprise you. When you pulled back he surprised you by pressing his lips upon yours again. Finally you were happy that he made a decision on how to react. You knew that this wasn't in his programming and that this was all him reaction, he was verging on deviant.

The feeling you felt when he kissed you was magical. You had wished that you could feel that way all of the time. Your stomach tingled with joy, your heart leaped, and your brain melted. Whenever you were around him, you felt like you never had before. You felt love for him and you wanted to express it, and you had finally gain the courage to do so.

Connor fixed his tie after breaking the kiss. It was a cute habit of his, especially when he experienced nervousness. 

"Goodnight, (F/N)." He said before tucking you in as if you were a small child. It made you giggle that he felt the need to do so. "Get well soon." Connor winked at you, playing along with the fact that you were sick.

"G'night, Connor. Thanks for not outing me."


	3. ROOM FOR THREE Simon x Reader x Josh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible part 2 coming? I'm slightly uncomfortable writing smut, so we'll see based on the response I get.

You were lucky to find Jericho. All of the other androids there were like family to you. They accepted you for who you were right away, unlike the majority of humans who hated you just for existing. You never asked to be the way that you were, yet you stood in the halls of Jericho, awake, alive, feeling. 

Quickly, you managed to make friends with Josh, Simon, and North. The things they told you broke your heart, whether it was about them or the other androids that inhabited the ship. Many of the other androids came from horrible situation and came to the ship in deplorable conditions. Sadly, there wasn't much to be done about it. There were no thirium supplies in the ship, no extra ones at least. Let alone extra limbs for those that were missing any. Often, this meant death for those in such condition although everyone put in an effort to save them. 

Luckily, you came in almost perfect condition, and you didn't have a traumatizing home life. Your family loved you, but when you were awoken they thought that you should be free, like a human, so they let you go and Jericho was where you ended up. For the few days that you were finding the ship, you experienced more hate and distasteful behavior from humans. Many of them pushed you around on the streets like you were nothing, but luckily no true violence. You were one of the few lucky ones. 

Simon was the first to ever approach you. When he walked around it was obvious that he was well respected. He once told you he was one of the oldest Jericho members, but he never told you why he fled to Jericho. You ached for him to open up about it, just so you knew a little bit more about him but you also respected his privacy. 

Then it was Josh. He was super sweet and opened up to you right away. He use to work at a college and was attacked by drunken students. Barely, he escaped. It was a long journey for him to get here due to some injuries, but he fought to stay alive. 

Last was North. She came off as colheated, but when you took the time to get to know her, she opened up and turned out to be a really nice person. She told you about her work at the Eden Club and how one day she could no longer take it. You couldn't blame her, in her line of work it was only a matter of time before she would have snapped. You were happy she made it to Jericho.

Everyone at Jericho was your family and you couldn't live without them, especially your two favorite boys Simon and Josh. They held a very special place in your heart. Probably because you three were more than just friends. You guys had something else going on. Something special. Something behind closed doors. 

During the daytime you kept yourselves separated, or limited to small, discreet touches. But at night, you'd sneak into each others rooms. The small touches from earlier in the day turn more intense, filled with more passion, more lust, more need. One person was not just favored during your nighttime rendezvous, no, touches and love came from all and were purposefully. Josh and Simon cared for each other just as much as they cared for you and vise versa. 

The other night was one of your most interesting and intense nights ever. Through the day the touches were even more desperate. 

Out of habit you made your way to Simon's room, knowing that him and Josh were already waiting for you. When you opened the door quietly the boys were already at it. Their shirts were off and their hands were roaming each other's bodies while their lips connected. A smirk danced across your lips and you silently closed the door behind you and tapped Simon on the shoulder. Both boys had a light dusting of blue blush spread across their cheeks, and you were no expectation. 

"(F/N)," Josh said breathlessly as he stared at you with lidded eyes, "you made it."

"We thought you forgot." Simon winked and commented with a smirk.

You shook your head as you began to rid yourself of your own shirt and sat down between the two men. "How could I forget either of you?" You planted a light kiss on both of their cheeks. That triggered both of them to attack your neck and your stomach with kisses. 

Josh kissed up and down your torso while working your pants down your legs. You squirmed in anticipation and encouraged him to keep going. 

Simon was kissing your neck and groping your chest in every way possible. He was finding the small, sensitive spots on your neck that made you moan and wither in pleasure.

Both of them had you begging for more just by the mere touch of their lips against your synthetic skin and their fingers dancing all over you with purpose.


	4. CANADIAN HOME Luther x Reader

You had met Luther while at the boarder trying to cross into Canada. You quickly help them take tickets from humans in order to avoid being found out and more than likely killed by the patrols. Fours stolen tickets and quite some time later, all four of you boarded the bus without any hassle. There were a few close calls where the patrol almost caught Kara and Alice, but either you or Luther intervened and managed to keep everyone alive.

The bus ride was long as you a still sat in fear, not knowing how free you truly were. Just because you were boarded didn't mean that you were totally out of the woods, there was still that threat, that danger of someone finding out who you four truly were.

You were calmly seated next to Luther and Kara and Alice were in the two seats directly next to you. Luckily everyone was within reach if something had happened. Even more lucky, nothing happened to anyone on the bus ride. It stayed relatively quiet, most people mumbling something's about the android revolution and loved ones, but that was about it for conversations. No one expected any androids to be on board. 

Once across the boarder everyone exit the bus in an orderly fashion. No one wanted to wait around to be taken back to Detroit for some reason, so all took off in a hurry, ready to welcome their new life and their new beginning.

"So," you smiled staring at the three androids in front of you, "we did it. I have someone to go meet. What about you guys? Do you need anything?" 

Kara returned your smile with her own sweet one. "Thank you so much. We wouldn't have made it without you. We have to meet our contact and he'll help us get on our feet." 

Luther stepped forward and brought you into a tight hug, your small frame engulfed by his oversized frame. It was a moment that you stored away in your memory for a long time. "We appreciate everything you've done, (F/N). Thank you." He planted a small kiss on the top of your head as a thank you. It left you speechless and unable to move. That was until Alice's small body hugging yours brought you out of your trance. 

"Come with us, please (F/N). I don't want you to leave. I'll miss you." The small android whinned.

The smile still stayed on your face. Despite not knowing these people for very long, you felt very attached to them. Already, they were a family before you, but once they started interacting with you it seemed that they welcomed you into their little misfit family, and you were more than happy to be apart of it. 

A sigh escaped past your synthetic lips. "Why don't you guys come with me? I have to make a stop to pick up some money. Have to be able to pay the first month's rent. The place has.more than enough room for all of us."

Alice looked up to Kara with her large puppydog eyes, begging her to join you. Kara then looked to Luther for his approval before responding to Alice. The tall android nodded his head slightly, giving Kara the right away to confirm that they'd love to join you.

Your thirium pumped worked a little faster as you realised what this meant. All of you were sticking together, as a family. A sweet smile spread across your face as you realised what it all meant for you. For Luther. For everyone.

After picking up some money from a contact of your and settling into your decent sized apartment everything, and everyone felt as if they belonged. 

You and Luther had developed an intense relationship during the many months you lived together. It first started as casual name calling like 'boo,' 'sweetie,' and 'honey.' Eventually the lingering touches naturally came next. Whether it was a light touch on a shoulder while passing by or a brush against each other's thighs while sitting next to each other.

Wholeheartedly, you could say that you loved Luther for many reasons. But you really loved his cuddles. He was always the big spoon because he was much larger than you, but he'd let you be the big spoon at times to make you happy. He did anything within his power to make you happy. 

During the dark of the night, both of you would lay in your shared bed together. Your back was to his chest and he played with and braided your hair. The down time that you two had together was your favorite time, and you cherished every moment. 

Slowly, you turned to Luther so you faced him. You planted a sweet kiss on his cheek, he smiled in return. "I love you," you breathed, "please don't leave me." There was a look of urgency in your eyes, they were pleading for him to stay by your side. 

"I wouldn't dream of it." He whispered and planted a kiss on your forehead. 

You nuzzled your face into his warm neck. You felt like you were home. He was your home.


	5. STAND UP Connor x Reader

Without hesitation, I jumped in front of him. There was no thought process to it, just pure reaction. I hadn't even thought about anyone else at the scene, just him and how I could keep him from dying. To this day, I still don't know why I chose him over the other officer, but it was the choice that I made and it was the choice that I now had to live with. I had to bare the weight of choosing an android's life over another officer. Connor's memory could have easily been uploaded to another model whereas there was no way of replacing that human life. I knew that, yet my decision was as is. I couldn't even say that I had regretted my choice either. Yeah, sure the other officer was a valuable member of the team but she wasn't Connor. She wasn't an android that could lose valuable information from their memory every time they 'die.' 

That night I stayed up all night reflecting on my choices. I didn't get a chance to close my eyes to rest, many of the events from that night replayed in my head, especially in the moments when I wasn't trying to think about it. It was as if it was haunting me. When I was in my bed I tossed and turned relentlessly, mind and body getting no rest. Tears rolled down my face as I often questioned if I had actually made the right decision. Was I bad person since I chose an android instead of a human being? I understood that androids were expendable, but my heart told me otherwise. My brain knows the difference between the two, yet my heart tells me that were all the same whether or not we're made the same way or not. 

When I went into the office it was nothing but unrelenting torture from Gavin Reed. There wasn't a moment when he didn't make a comment about me. I tried to peacefully drink my coffee in the break room, yet he had to come and interrupt and break the silence that I had once enjoyed.

"You know humans aren't expendable like androids, right?" He spat, staring me down with the piercing glare of his. 

I rolled my eyes and calmly took a sip out of my coffee mug. "I know that, Gavin. My body made a split second decision. It may not have been right, but it happened and it's over now." As much as I tried not to pay any attention to him as not to encourage him, he stay to torture me some more. 

"People like you," he started, "people like you are why the world is shit. You're a fucking plastic lover. I bet you're fucking him, aren't you?" The venom in his tone of voice almost came off as jealousy to me. Was he jealous that I would possibly pick plastic over him? I was positive almost anyone would pick plastic over him because his personality was unbearable and he himself was unapproachable. 

"So what if him and I a together? I'd be none of your business, creep. But your assumption is false. And I already told you my explanation. I don't care if you believe it or not but it was what happened." I tried so hard to remain unbothered by his words but I knew he could hear me change the way I spoke. It was obvious that I was irritated and fuming mad. I wanted to snap at the asshole that stood ever so confidently in front of me, but I wasn't going to stop to his level. 

"You can try to shoo me away all you like, but you're not getting rid of me."

I stopped listening as he grabbed a seat beside me and stared me down. To say the least, I was uncomfortable but I knew he'd follow me no matter where I went, so I stayed seated and tried my hardest to pretend that he wasn't there. 

"I'm not moving until you confess to something, (F/N). I know there's something you're not telling me and I want to hear it now." Gavin demanded with a deep growl. It sent a shiver down my spine the way he talked to me,  the way he thought he could order me to say something that I didn't want to or that wasn't true. That made the anger boil inside of me.

Still, I refused to say a word to Gavin. I kept my mouth shut and drank my coffee. The less I talked, the less he could potentially use against me. I tried to scoot to the farthest part of my chair and keep myself small. My legs were crossed and facing the opposite way of Gavin and arms crossed over my chest. My stomach was doing flip flops and I felt the need to vomit, but it'd come in waves. It was more nervousness taking over rather than actually being sick. 

I tried to distract myself with other things like my phone but Gavin kept making comments that made me uncomfortable, causing me to return to my silence of coffee sipping.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I growled, obviously annoyed. There was no possible way I could not let him get to me. Just his mere presence was enough to get my blood boiling. But him aggravating me on top of that, I was beyond furious. 

He smirked and clicked his tongue. Just by the look on his face I could tell that he was up to something, something more than he was already doing. 

As Gavin opened his mouth to say something, another person walked into the break room. I sighed in relief, finally thinking he'll leave me alone because there was another witness. "Oh look," he grinned evily, "if it isn't the plastic fuck himself. (F/N), tell me why you'd choose him over some human flesh. I'd like to hear your reasoning while he's here."

A red flush spread across my face, out of embarrassment and anger. I was about to snap. There was no more holding back for someone who was so damn persistent on a topic that didn't matter to them. "Look here Gavin," I began, but Connor stepped in front of me as if to protect me.

"Detective Reed, you're making her uncomfortable. It would be best for both of you if you left." He stated in a calm manner. Almost too calm for my liking. It must have been his programming talking. I would have said it with much more attitude.

I was at a loss for words as Connor became defensive and protective over me. I had never seen him truly defend someone like this. 

"Do you got a problem with me talking to her?" Reed snarled at the android. There was so much hate in his tone. Something needed to be done about it. 

Connor adjusted his tie slightly before responding. "I believe there was more than just talking going on. It seemed more like," he paused for a moment to reflect on the interaction that he saw, "harassment. Harassing in the workplace is frowned upon. Especially harassing a fellow equal."

I drew myself closer to Connor, his words giving myself more confidence. A devious smirk crossed my face while he spoke, there was something about him in the moment that was very compelling. 

"She," Gavin sneered, "She is not and equal. She's a plastic lover. She chose you over a human! That's wrong!" Gavin's words made me take back that confidence that I once had from Connor's words, and they made me rethink my decisions again. 

Slowly, I began to back out of the room. There were tears that threatened to spill over and I didn't want anyone to see me in such a state. I managed to sneak out without the boys noticing and made my way to the girl's restroom. I closed myself into stall and cried my eyes out. The tears poured down my face shamelessly. I knew that I was a monster for what I had done, but there wasn't any way that I could go and change the past. 

But I knew why I made the choice that I did. Throughout all the crying over the days and the selfreflection, I understood why I did what I did. I felt something for Connor. Whatever that feeling may have been, it was there and I felt it. It was the same heartache that I had experienced when I saw him 'die' before. It hurt seeing him so weak, so vulnerable, so lifeless. It wasn't easy to come to terms with anything, but it had to be done. The feelings needed to be spoken.

Wiping the tears away with my hand and blowing my nose with toilet paper, I wrapped up my crying session. Before exiting the bathroom I made sure I was presentable. Sure, my face was red and blotchy and my eyes were puffy, but I didn't look like a complete trainwreck. 

On my way out of the bathroom, I ran into Connor who seemed to be waiting for me. 

"Shit..." I said under my breath and held my chest.

Connor tilted his head to the side. "I apologize. I did not mean to startle you." 

I waved it off as if it was nothing. "There's something I need to talk you you about," I said in a hushed tone, slightly unsure of myself yet, "in private." 

Connor nodded his head and began to walk off to a conference room. I closely followed behind trying to get the right words together in my head. There was no way I was going to mess something like this up by using the wrong words. I needed to use words that he'd understand. 

We entered the conference room and sat next to each other. I sat crosslegged facing Connor as he looked at me with his confused yet blank stare. 

I let out a sigh, mentally preparing myself. 

"This is hard for me to say, it hard for me to even think it. But that night when I saved you over McNeil, I realised something." My eyes were focused on my hands as I confessed everything. "It hurts me in my heart when I see you die." I rested my hand over my heart to express the emotions that I felt. 

"I cannot die, (F/N)."

I chuckled and shook my head. "I understand that, but us humans see it much differently than you do. It's traumatizing for us to see someone die, especially those we care about most. Understand?" Connor nodded along with everything that was said, leading how humans perceive things. "What I'm saying is that I really care about you. And it's more than just being your partner and caring about your wellbeing. This is more on the romantic side of feelings?" I looked up at Connor through my eyelashes to see his reactions. Luckily he seemed like he showed no emotion. It made me feel much better, yet it also broke my heart.

Connor opened his mouth to say something but I shook my head and cut him off.

"Before you say, 'I'm an android and not deviant so I cannot experience such feelings,' I get it. I understand that. Sometimes, for humans, we fall for others unexpectedly and that's what happened here. I don't expect you to return the feelings but I needed to put mine out there." 

Connor frowned. "You did not let me finish. I," he paused thinking of a calculated way to say what he wanted, "I... there have been these things inside of me, more specifically where a human's stomach would be. I believe they're referred as butterflies in one's stomach? I experience these when I am around you. I have done some research and this feeling is liked to liking someone. More than just being partners."

I smiled at the way he twisted one of my own lines for his own use. While he was still rather robotic, he was learning the ways of humans and using the expressions that we use on a daily basis. I was proud of him to say the least. 

"Connor, I-I don't know what to say..." I was at a loss for words. I had expected rejection and had prepared myself to face it. In no way did I ever expect something like this as a response. My stomach fluttered with joy and my face expressed nothing but happiness. 

An awkward smile spread across his lips. Smiling was not something he was good at, but it was cute when he tried. I reached out cautiously and grabbed his hands, bringing them to my lips to kiss them ever so lightly. 

"I do not know much about humans and how they go about such feelings, but I believe they usually go put on a date when they have shared feelings."

I smirked. "Have you been doing some research?" A testing tone was in my voice and Connor seemed to have picked up on it.  

He nodded. "How about we go see a movie together?"

"It's a date."


	6. PASSION FOR HATE Gavin x Reader

You had hated Gavin with a burning passion and nothing was going to change that. You hated the way he talked, how he walked, how he carried himself. Just everything about him made your skin crawl. 

Almost every day the two of you got into a screaming match. Never once did you agree with how he conducted cases or interrogations, but it was his way or the highway no matter how much you tried to fight back. Just because he always shot you down didn't mean you ever gave up your fight. You never lost your determination.

The worst thing was that you two were partners. Fowler wouldn't reassign either of you to anyone else. He'd say that you needed to learn to get along before he could change who you worked with, but you knew it was bullshit. It was because you two had similar personalities and no one else wanted to willingly work with either of you. Not to say you didn't blame them. Working with someone so hardheaded and stubborn was hard on the average person. But you and Gavin clashed in all the wrong ways. 

But none of that explained the situation the both of you were in at the moment. Nothing had provoked either of you, yet there you two were screaming at each other again. 

"No! We cannot let them get away with what they did. We have to continue on their path to catch them!" You growled.

Gavin rolled his eyes. "Once you've been here long enough you'll realise sometimes you have to pick your battles, (F/N), and this is not one I'm willing to lose my life over!"

You scoffed and chuckled at the man towering over you. He was so full of shit. "If you're not willing to risk your life over every case then you're not in the right profession."

"Who are you to say such a thing? You've only been working here for a six fucking months. You have no idea what it's like here! With that attitude you won't last a year!" 

All other emotions were gone, the only thing you felt was anger. God how you wanted to slap the shit out of him. "You've made this the worst six months of my life, Gavin!" Tears were starting to spill over. You were more than dedicated to you job and who was he to say otherwise. "Fuck off!" You pushed his chest to try to give yourself distance but he only moved closer. Anger subsided into fear as you stared into his dark, dangerous eyes. You genuinely feared what his next move was going to be. 

Gavin leaned down next to your ear and whispered, "Don't tell me what to do." His voice was low and husky. It sent shivers down your spine as it tickled your soft skin. It scared you deeply, yet it sparked something else within you. Something you've never felt before. 

A shaky breath passed your lips as you looked at the ground. He began to nibble on your skin under your ear. Your legs went weak, and although your brain was telling you to kick the shit out of him, you disobeyed. Gavin's lips traveled across your delicate skin before they met your lips and he made sure to mark you everywhere. His nimble hands traveled from your next and rested on your hips, right underneath the fabric of your shirt. 

Why couldn't you bring yourself to push him away? Where was your commonsense? The two of you were in an alleyway in the middle of a case. What was wrong with you two? 

"I fucking hate you, but you drive me so crazy." He rolled his hips into yours making you release a small moan. Oh how you wanted to tear him apart now, but not in the way you wanted to before. This time your sex drive was wanted to take control and dominate the hell out of him.

You grab the collar of his shirt and pull him as close to you as possible. There was a craving for him that you had to satisfy. You crashed you lips on to his hungrily. The lust took over your common sence while your your hands began to roam down his chest and to his belt, curling your fingers in the belt loops to satisfy your craving by pulling his hips into yours. 

A moan vibrated through your mouth when he pressed himself harder against you. You wanted him, you needed him, but you weren't about to strip down in the middle of an alleyway. 

"Gavin," you breathed out and his rough hands cupped your breasts, "this... not now." You attempted to motion to the scene around you so he'd get the picture. 

The alluring man in front of you nodded with a grunt before pulling away. You began to straighten out your roughed up clothing before walking back to the car. As you turned around you felt Gavin grab your ass and give it a good squeeze, still in his lustful mood. You shot a glare his way but it was playful. 

Both of you got back into the squad car. Finally, your heart and your mind were beginning to calm down. You attempted to look Gavin in the eyes, but he wouldn't meet your gaze. A frown plastered itself on your pretty face once you saw what his face expressed: regret. He regretted coming on to you. He regretted getting angry with you. But most of all he regretted being your goddamn partner. 

Gavin's hands and forehead rested on the steering wheel as he let out a long, drawn out sigh. "Fuck!" He snapped, sitting up and slamming his hand on the horn. You jumped, shocked by his sudden actions. Again, he had evoked fear into you. 

You turned your body to face him. Slowly you began to reach your hand out to touch him, but he slapped it away. You scowled and bit your lip in frustration. 

"Tell me what's wrong." You demanded. It wasn't just because he was your partner, but because you found yourself actually caring about what was going through his head. 

At first he shook his head but he eventually gave in. "I don't know what's wrong with me, with us, but I can't do this shit anymore. I hate you, but I find myself so goddamn attracted to you that it drives me crazy. I can never get you off my mind."

"Hey," you reached out again, gently cupping his cheek, "I felt that way too, then I let go of the hate. I still don't agree with how stupidly you do shit, but I don't hate you." 

"We need to talk to Fowler." He stated without any emotion. His statement shocked you as you withdrew your hand. 

You shook your head, knowing that talking to Fowler wasn't going to change anything. Fowler was a stubborn man and was determined to make you and Yavin work together, even if it meant resenting eachother. But Gavin was even more stubborn than Fowler, he always got what he wanted.

"Let's go."

The talk with Fowler ended just how you suspected it would. Neither of you admitted to him what happened in the alleyway. For sure one of you would have lost your job, if not both of you. It was much easier just to keep quiet about it. But afterwards Gavin was stressed out to his max. He didn't get his way and it seemed like it never was going to happen for him. He couldn't get rid of you and it made him physically ache.

Sitting at your desk, writing up your report for the investigation you had come back from, someone appeared beside you. It was Hank. He acted as your office dad. The older man was more than happy to talk you under his wing and teach you the ways around the department. Yet Fowler wouldn't let him take you on as his partner. 

"Troubles with Gavin?" He grunted. 

You rolled your eyes because he knew the answer. Oh how you wanted to tell him everything, but you just couldn't. "That's sums it up, yeah." 

"I don't know what's exactly going on between you guys, but I'm not stupid," a light blushed spread across your cheeks, "just try not to get too frustrated with him. The only feelings he understands are anger and hate. Give him time." 

You smiled at your father-like figure. "Thanks Hank. I appreciate your words of wisdom."

Hank waved you goodbye as Gavin walked up.

"I did some thinking, (F/N)," he looked nervous for once and it was cute, "I'd like to try this over again. Dinner at my place tomorrow?"

You smiled with a devilish smirk. "I'd love to."


	7. FAIR Leo X Reader

You've been dating Leo for a few years now. Of course you knew of his drug habit, but because of you he was willing to change - he was willing to go sober. After a rough year of withdrawals and fighting, he made it through. He had made it 365 days without using and drugs of alcohol and that was a major accomplishment for the both of you. You were immensely proud of him for pushing through the hardship of getting sober. 

To celebrate his sobriety, the two of you went to your local fair. He had never been to one before and you wanted to have fun and surprise him with all the wonders of the fair life.

Naturally the first stop was the food court of the fair. The both of you loved food and you had to prove to him that fair food tastes better than all other food for whatever reason.

You walked up to one of the many booths. All of them had strange names that you couldn't pronounce or were just weird. That did matter to you, the name of the food booth was unimportant. 

"I'll take one order of deep fried mac n cheese, one soft pretzel with cheese, one order of deep fried pickles and two fresh squeezed pemonades, please." You ordered with a polite smile. The lady taking you money and your order quickly wrote it down on a small piece of paper and went to work.

Minutes later you had your full order. You and Leo sat down at a nearby picnic bench with the food laid out in front of you. All of it smelt delicious. 

"Well?" You asked Leo with a mouth full of food.

He cracked a smile. "This is amazing!"

You smiled in return. "There's plenty more to explore. There's games and rides, and animals. And we have all day to do everything."

The smile on his face changed into a gigantic toothy grin. It was like he finally was a child again. Only through quitting drugs was he finally able to experience true happiness, and it was being anywhere you were. It was you willing to show him new things he never had the chance to do as a child. To put it into simple terms, Leo was happy, he was grateful for all that you have done. Things you only did for him.


End file.
